Untitled
by Sufinkusu
Summary: Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire, Danzou has his group of Ne or roots, so to battle the 'supposedly' disbanded group, Sarutobi made his own named Kuroi Mizu or black water, what better way to fight a nonexistent opponent than with your own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I know, it's a very sad thought, but perhaps for the best…who knows what I'd do to it -evil grin-**

**_Important! Please Read!_ This is a Yaoi Story. ****Those that do not wish to read Yaoi, but are interested in where the story is headed, leave a review or pm me and I'll make a Het version!!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, sexual themes, blah blah blah, those who have read my stories before should have an idea, and those who haven't…well, have fun learning what I'm like **

**This story may be a bit different in that I'll be adding in BDSM…**

**For those that are reading Insane, no I have not given up; I just hit a small bump in the road, but no worries, with a day off from work and school, some good music, and a bit of luck, the next chapter should be out in a week, if not sooner.**

**Summary: **Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire, Danzou has his group of Ne or roots, so to battle the 'supposedly' disbanded group, Sarutobi made his own named Kuroi Mizu or black water, what better way to fight a nonexistent opponent than with your own nonexistent group.

--

"**Any idiot can face a crises – it's day to day living that wears you out." – Anton Chekhov**

--

Sarutobi looked up as the shadows in his office shifted,

"Hiruko"

The figure moved to stand in front of the hokage and Sarutobi fought back a flinch, from head to toe Hiruko was covered in blood, his mask had a crack in it, and tears littered randomly across his outfit.

Sarutobi sighed, his mouth in a frown, "Please remove your mask, Naruto, there's no need for it here"

Naruto removed his mask, his eyes blank as he stared straight into Sarutobi's eyes.

"You may hate me for this Naruto, but I'm putting you in the academy" he waited, hoping for a reaction, even a negative one, but nothing. He continued on,

"You could use some friends"

This time Naruto shifted and spoke, "I have friends, is that the only reason Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi flinched, he wanted to say yes, Kami only knew how much he wanted that to be it, wanted to tell him that he thought Naruto could use more friends, granted the ones he had were great friends and it is quality over quantity…either way, he couldn't lie to Naruto,

"No, I have been informed that their may be an academy instructor that may not be as…loyal, as previously thought"

"You wish me to find the instructor and dispose of them?"

"We need to question them first"

Naruto nodded, "understood"

Sarutobi looked at him, sadness in his eyes,

"Go home, shower, get some rest, you have tomorrow off, after that you start the academy"

Naruto nodded and vanished.

--

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, a kunai already in his hand, and sitting up in his bed, he turned his head to the small chuckle, only to see two people in his apartment,

"Hokage-sama told us of your new mission, we thought we could help you"

"Help me how?" Naruto put the kunai down and slowly got out of bed, resisting the urge to wrap an arm around his already bound ribs.

He heard someone tsk, and then before he knew what was happening, a hand was unwrapping the bandages, putting cream on them, and wrapping them back up with fresh ones.

He nodded to the figure in thanks before making his way to his living area; he sat and gestured to the others to sit as well; his face completely blank, even as he begin to subtly poke the 'something', he wouldn't call that thing food, they placed in front of him in a bowl.

"Just eat it, it's good for you, and it'll help you heal faster"

Ok maybe not as subtle as he thought, taking a quick bite, he asked again, "help me how?"

"Well, we had been thinking that it might be best if you wore a mask"

Naruto looked up, "I already have a mask"

"Not that kind, um…" the younger figure looked up, "maybe Iruka-sensei can explain it better"

Iruka put down his tea, "think of it metaphorically, you're wearing a pretend mask"

"Like me, think of it like me, you know me this way, but at the academy, I wear a 'mask'"

"That's right, at the academy; Hinata is very shy and stutters quite a bit"

Naruto looked doubtful, "you want me to be shy and stutter?"

The two sighed, "Well at least you're getting the idea" one of them mumbled.

"There are different masks, you have Hinata, who went for the whole shy and weak, you have others that go for the nice mask, the constantly smiling mask, you get it?"

Naruto nodded, "I believe so, what should I be?"

"That's why were here, to help you, at first we thought, you could act like me when I was your age, and be loud and a troublemaker" here Hinata interrupted, "but then we thought that a little extreme, so we decided to try and get you to stay as yourself as possible, with a little extra"

Naruto nodded, "the best secrets are often hidden in plain sight, so what did the two of you finally decide?"

"Well, I thought of using a genjutsu, that way if worse comes to worse, no one will be able to find you, however, the down side to that is there are people who will be able to detect or see through it easily."

"This is where, hopefully, Hokage-sama will come in at, if he can put a seal on you to disguise you, or to hold the genjutsu together, than we don't have to worry about anyone finding out, or you running out of charka. Of course you'll also have to be able to take it off and on as needed"

Naruto nodded, "yes, but I would want the two of you to be able to put it on and take it if off as well…just in case"

Iruka and Hinata looked at each other in surprise, "well I don't mind" Hinata glanced at Iruka, who shook his head, "I don't mind either, but is that possible?"

Naruto nodded, "Kyuubi is willing to help us out."

Iruka nodded, "moving on, we thought perhaps smiling all the time might work, it doesn't have to be a big one, just a small smile, one that makes people feel safe, like you couldn't hurt a fly."

Naruto tried giving a small smile

Iruka and Hinata sweatdropped, thinking 'he looks evil'

Iruka coughed a little, "well, we can work on that later"

Hinata sighed, "Well, now all we need to do is figure out how you want to look"

Naruto stood gathering the dishes; "I'll leave that up to both of you" he turned to go,

"Wait; let us look at you right quick"

Turning around Naruto obediently stood still as the two walked around him, mumbling to themselves. Waving him off, the two sat next to each other tossing ideas back and forth. As Naruto walked back in, they finally agreed on one idea, running it by him all three soon left for the Hokage tower.

--

**A/N: All righty then, that's it for now. Don't worry it'll pick up, this is just the intro chapter. Naruto with the disguise up will look like he usually does, except without the orange, I purposely left out what he looks like now, you'll find out later.**

**I decided to do something different, and make this a threesome pairing with Sasuke, a male Sakura, and Naruto. Hope you stick around!**

**Oh and if anyone has any ideas for a title or summary, I'm open to suggestions, as I have no clue. ;**

**And like usual constructive criticism is welcome as long as it's done politely, no flames, flames will be used to burn the flamers and they'll be hotter than hell! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I know, it's a very sad thought, but perhaps for the best…who knows what I'd do to it -evil grin-**

**Warnings: Yaoi, violence, sexual themes, blah blah blah, those who have read my stories before should have an idea, and those who haven't…well, have fun learning what I'm like ^ ^**

**This story may be a bit different in that I'll be adding in BDSM…**

**Summary: **Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire, Danzou has his group of Ne or roots, so to battle the 'supposedly' disbanded group, Sarutobi made his own named Kuroi Mizu or black water, what better way to fight a nonexistent opponent than with your own nonexistent group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**The language of friendship is not words but meanings" – Henry David Thoreau**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka let out a yawn, looking out the window of his classroom, today was the day that Naruto would be joining the academy, 'still I don't understand why he was put in my class…' he thought to himself. A knock at the door had him turning just as a head peaked in.

"Ohayo Iruka-sensei"

"Naruto, you're here early"

Naruto nodded, "yeah, I figured I could find a place to sit in the back, hopefully no one will notice me"

Iruka gave Naruto a look of amusement, "you do know that I'm going to introduce you to the class, so despite you're effort, you'll be noticed anyway"

Naruto shrugged, another knock came followed by another head,

"Ohayo Naruto, Iruka-sensei"

"Hinata, you too?" Iruka asked referring to the fact that she was early as well; Naruto gave a nod of greeting to her

Hinata smiled, "I figured that Naruto would get here early, so I figured I would too" she turned to Naruto, "where do you plan on sitting?"

"I thought the back, I figured that there would be more seats open" Iruka gave him a look, "…and I won't be noticed"

"Alright then, we'll sit in the back" chirped Hinata

"Are you always so cheerful in the mornings?" Naruto asked making Hinata smile once more, "not usually, but then it's not everyday that my best friend joins the academy"

That said she bounded up the stairs, leaving Naruto to stare after her in bemusement, shaking his head he followed her.

The two begin talking, though it was more Hinata talking and Naruto listening,

"Alright you two, the students should be coming soon, just to give you a heads up" Iruka said as he opened his door, just in time as a person was standing there about to knock.

"Mizuki! You startled me"

"Ah, sorry about that Iruka" Mizuki said as he entered the classroom, he smiled, "seems we already have two students, that eager to learn, hm?" he joked with a glint in his eyes as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto gazed back at him, 'sou ka' he thought

"Ohayo you two, my name is Touji Mizuki, a pleasure to meet you…"

"Uzumaki Naruto, sensei, nice to meet you too" he gave a small smile

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class, as some of you may or may not have noticed, we have a new student joining us for the rest of the year, Uzumaki Naruto, if you would raise your hand please. As for the rest of you I hope that you all make him feel welcome"

Many of the students turned around to stare at him, making him a bit uncomfortable, though he still smiled and waved at them.

"Now then, for today's lesson…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Skip (lunch)

"Come on Naruto, I'll introduce you to some of our classmates" Hinata said when everyone had left. She begin pushing him towards the door, Iruka following them,

"Well go have a good lunch you two, and I'll see you back in class after" with that Iruka turned and went down the hall.

Naruto turned to face Hinata, "wait for me outside, I have to use the restroom"

Hinata nodded, turned and left.

Naruto waited a moment, then turned and went back into the classroom,

"Mizuki"

"Hello, Naruto, how can I help you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm working as a teaching assistant to Iruka, really Naruto use your head"

Naruto frowned, "that's not what I meant and you know it"

Mizuki dropped the act and nodded,

"Actually, I've been working here for a while. I'm the one who informed Hokage-sama about a possible traitor here."

"Sou ka, I guess this is why Hokage-sama put me in this classroom"

Mizuki nodded, "probably, that way we could communicate easier, if necessary though, I'm sure we can switch you to another class"

Naruto nodded, "who are the suspects?"

"Kiyo, Akira, Fumie, and Shima"

"Hmm…I should go, I told Hinata to wait for me, come over later and catch me up"

Mizuki nodded, "Hai"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch (outside)

"Gomen ne, Hinata, I had some trouble locating the restroom"

Hinata gave him a suspicious look before shrugging it off,

"I believe you" the 'this time' went unsaid.

She placed her mask back on, a blush coming to her check, "t-this w-way"

She led him to a group of people sitting under a tree,

"U-um, everyone, this i-is N-Naruto" she said

One of them snorted, "Yeah, we got that from Iruka-sensei already Hinata"

Naruto frowned mentally, making sure he got all of the guys features, 'he's already making my shit-list, talking to Hinata like that' he thought

"G-Gomen ne, Kiba"

He shook his head, "nah, its fine" he looked at both of them and patted the ground, "have a seat you two, no use in standing" he raised a hand,

"Name's Kiba"

He took a puppy from his jacket,

"This here is Akamaru" he said with a proud grin, Naruto nodded and Kiba continued on, pointing to a guy with shades on,

"That's Shino, the guy eating is Chouji, the one laying against the tree is Shikamaru," he paused letting them greet each other. Shikamaru's trademark, "troublesome" following the end of the greetings,

"Let's see, the brooder with the fan club is Sasuke, the pink haired" here Kiba paused, leaning towards Naruto, and in a stage whisper, "yes it's naturally pink" causing Yukio to glare, Kiba looked nervous, "anyway, that guy is Yukio"

Yukio gave a nod of greeting

"And last, we have the blond, Ino," he finally finished with a grin.

Naruto nodded his head, "it's nice to meet you all" he said with a smile.

"So how come I've never seen you around? And why'd you start so late?"

Naruto shrugged, "I was an orphan, so I kept to myself a lot, by the time I was adopted the academy had already started. My guardian, who's a shinobi, asked the Hokage if he could put me in late that way he could catch me up, the Hokage agreed and well, here I am" he said twisting the truth some.

"How do you know Hinata then?"

Naruto inwardly frowned, 'what's with the third degree?'

Hinata glanced over at him, her eyes telling him to relax

"We met when we were little, she was the only one to ever play with me, none of the other ever wanted to, she was my first friend and is my best friend" he said swinging an arm around her shoulders causing her to squeak a little and blush. Hinata looked up at him remembering how they really met.

**Flashback**

Hinata was picking flowers for her mother, a Hyuuga branch member watching over her when she heard a voice, "now there's a pretty little Hyuuga" she looked up her eyes widening as she took in the 3 shinobi around her and her guard on the ground.

She backed up, flowers clutched in her hand

"We won't hurt you if you come with us quietly, our boss is interested in having a Hyuuga work for him, what do you say? This is your only chance to come peacefully"

Hinata shook her head, glaring a little at them, "What did you do to Yushiro-san?"

"Nothing that concerns you, little Hyuuga" the shinobi turned to the others, "grab her"

Hinata's gasped as a figure appeared in front of her, his back to her, he spoke coldly to the others,

"Your master is becoming bolder, why don't you three go back to licking his boots before you get killed"

The shinobi before him said nothing, tensing in preparation for an attack, one of the shinobi blurred and the mask fell from Naruto's face, "oh, you shouldn't have done that" he stated in a mocking tone, "now I'll really have to kill you"

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, fell to her knees, and brought her hands up to her ears, flowers still held tightly in one hand. She didn't want to hear or see the fight, she just wanted to go home, tears escaped her eyes, a splash of warm liquid hit her and she flinched.

A hand touched her head, she flinched again, before opening her eyes and seeing a boy around her age, blue eyes looking at her, he reached out his hand to her, waiting calmly as she debated what to do. She finally put a hand in his and gave a startled gasp as he swung her on his back and leapt to the rooftop and from there the Hokage tower.

By the time they arrived, she had calmed down a little, but was still confused, who were those shinobi that wanted her? How had they not made a sound? How did they get the best of Yushiro-san so quickly? 'Yushiro-san' she thought, 'I'm so sorry'

"Hiruko?"

"Forgive me Hokage-sama" Naruto stated as he let Hinata down

Sarutobi smiled, "there is nothing to forgive Naruto-kun" he looked over at Hinata,

"I've sent a shinobi to contact your father and tell him what happened, he should be here shortly" Sarutobi sighed and looked through his drawers, "here we go" he passed Naruto a new mask, "no need letting anyone else know your identity, speaking of which, I'm sure we can trust Hinata not to saying anything?" he looked at her

Hinata nodded, "I'm a little confused Hokage-sama, but I won't say anything, I promise"

Sarutobi smiled again, "I'm sure Naruto can explain some things to you later"

Hinata smiled, grabbing a flower that was all but crushed in her hand and handed it to Naruto, "here you go Naruto-kun" he reached out and took the flower, "why" he muttered, she smiled, "I'll be your friend Naruto-kun, forever…best friends"

**End Flashback**

Hinata smiled to herself, still best friends, she felt honored that she was trusted with his secret even until now; he came to her even if it's just companionably silence he craves. She knew she would never fully understand what he goes through though, not without actually being in the group and experiencing it, but she didn't think she was that strong to be able to handle it like he did. 'It so different' she thought, 'you have shinobi, even if they don't know your identity, they still know you're a shinobi, but Kuroi Mizu, it's a double life…but maybe, maybe one day, she'd join him' for now though she'll be happy just taking care of any wounds he gets and just being a friend.

She snuggled closer to him, an action that wasn't missed, but she didn't care, they'd never understand their friendship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to get out, but we'll you know, gotten live life, though college feels like its sucking life out of me -sigh-

Anyway voting's still up for if this should stay yaoi or be made het, let me know! There's a poll in my profile so you can vote that way, stick it in a review, or pm me, whatever you choose, it'll all count.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I know, it's a very sad thought, but perhaps for the best…who knows what I'd do to it -evil grin-**

**Warnings: Violence, sexual themes, blah blah blah, those who have read my stories before should have an idea, and those who haven't…well, have fun learning what I'm like ^ ^**

**I do apologize for the delay of this chapter, but well….they never said school was easy. Hurray for summer!! Unless you're taking summer classes…**

**Notice, please read:**** The poll is ends next chapter, which is in the works and should be out by Tues. , if not sooner, so far in the voting Het is winning, so I'd appreciate it if you gave me some ideas for which pairings you would like to see. Also I'm willing to make it a threesome as that was what it originally was going to be, but I will not make it a harem.**

**Summary: **Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire, Danzou has his group of Ne or roots, so to battle the 'supposedly' disbanded group, Sarutobi made his own named Kuroi Mizu or black water, what better way to fight a nonexistent opponent than with your own nonexistent group.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If it's natural to kill, how come men have to go into training to learn how?" – Joan Baez

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn't help but let a small sigh of relief escape from his mouth, finally the academy was out. 'This is so boring' he thought. He followed the other students sluggishly, Hinata just a few steps ahead of him, glancing at the instructors he noticed Iruka shuffling around cleaning up,

"Mizuki, come to my apartment tonight" he whispered as he passed by, out of the corner of his eye he saw Mizuki smile slightly, taking that as a yes, he caught up to Hinata and matching her steps they left the academy.

Nodding his head to her in a goodbye he turned just to be grabbed by her,

"Come on Naruto-kun, let's go to Ichiraku, on me" she smiled sheepishly, "besides I already told Katsue-san to pick me up there"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "I didn't think that was allowed…you wandering without a guard"

Hinata smirked a little, proof that Naruto rubbed off on her some, "yes well, she'll hardly tell, and I certainly won't, now let's go" Naruto sighed and resigned himself to being dragged away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed as he made his way to his apartment, what was only supposed to be a quick bite of ramen soon turned into a 'quick' walk around the park, then a 'quick' walk through the market, one good thing about being around a Hyuuga, no one dared even glance at him. 'I don't even know what time Mizuki is coming over, I should have specified' he shrugged mentally, 'and I still have to go back to classes tomorrow…what a pain…hmm, I now that I think about it, I hope Hinata didn't get into trouble'

"Naruto-kun!!" a voice shouted before grabbing him in a hug and nuzzling him like a cat

"Hello Miyu"

"Annnddd…." Miyu prompted

'What a day' Naruto held in a sigh, "Hello Miyu and Fuse"

Miyu let him go, "it seems like forever since Fuse and I have seen you Naruto…are you creeping behind our back?" She brought the stuffed fox close to her chest and gave him puppy eyes"

Naruto smiled slightly at the sight; "I have a new mission that requires my presence at the academy" he reached up and ran a hand through the stuffed animals' fur.

Miyu nodded and turned to walk with him the rest of the way to his apartment, she sneered at all the people they walked by, enjoying the looks that crossed their faces when she held up Fuse, they could hear the comments that were whispered,

"She's a lot like that crazy Anko woman, isn't she?"

"Carrying that _**thing**_ around"

"She's acts like such a child; she's 18 she should act like it"

"And to think she's a ninja"

Of course those were the nicer comments that were whispered about the two, ignoring the comments Miyu kept the conversation going…even if it was mainly one-sided.

A quick hug and a "see you later" Miyu was gone leaving Naruto at his door step.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A sound from one of the windows woke Naruto from his light doze

"Mizuki" Naruto greeted stretching his limbs

Mizuki chuckled, "tired already?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, "class was boring, and took all my energy just trying to stay awake"

Mizuki shrugged, "it happens, you wanted more information?"

Naruto quickly sat up and nodded, offering a seat to Mizuki,

"As you know I have four possible suspects, Akira, Fumie, Tomoka, and Kiyo"

"I wasn't aware that Danzou's lap dogs had names, why those four?"

"I don't think they normally have names, but for a mission like this, don't you think it'd be a lot more noticeable if they had numbers for names, 'I have no name, but you may call me number 28'" Mizuki gave Naruto a look snorting, "yeah that wouldn't be suspicious at all, Danzou's crazy and a pain in our asses, but he's not an idiot"

Naruto just shrugged and waved a hand "reasons?"

"Well, Kiyo's an instructor, she does her job, but…I've noticed that there's a lot of students that fail her class and then just go missing, sure they could have given up…the majority of the ones to go missing are from civilian families, but still…I've never seen such a high rate of failings and that's before they even get on teams."

Naruto nodded, "that does sound suspicious, what about that other three?"

"The other three don't work there, and yet their there almost everyday, Akira and Fumie are friends of Kiyo, they don't disrupt the class, half the time they just wait outside her door, what drew my attention to it was I sometimes see them encouraging the students not only from her class but others as well…it might just be a coincidence that at least half of the ones they talk to leave the academy suddenly. As for Tomoka" Mizuki shrugged, "I haven't seen her actually do anything or talk to anyone, but like I said she's there almost everyday, and she sneaks around, the moment someone talks to her, she stutters a bit then shakes her head and walks away quickly."

A few minutes of silence passed as Naruto ran through the information in his head,

"But" Naruto paused, "but surely they would realize that such a high number of failings and vanishings would draw attention, Danzou knows it would, as you said he's no idiot…so then…"

"Maybe it's a trap, maybe Danzou expects us to interfere, and if that's the case the question would be why? Is he trying to draw us into the open?"

Naruto bit his lip lightly, "that's a good question, and if that is the case, what would he gain from it?"

"And the last one, Tomoka?"

"I don't think she's even a ninja, still we shouldn't take the chance it's all an act, we should probably have someone tail her, someone exceptionally good in stealth, just in case"

Mizuki nodded

"It may be a good idea to do the same to Fumie and Akira, as for Kiyo; perhaps I should join her class"

"Hm, well it's your call Naruto, I'm following you, if you want in her class let me know, I'll do my best to arrange it, though you may want to talk to Iruka about it too, I'm just the assistant. For now though I'll go and see about getting some stealth for us" with a nod Mizuki was up and leaping through the window.

Naruto shook his head slightly and standing started to make his way to his bedroom, before a sound at his door stopped him. 'Sounds like keys…only a few people have those' he thought to himself with a frown, 'let's hope it's not the landlord'

He turned fully, arms crossed over his chest hiding a kunai, the door opened a little and a mans' head peaked through golden eyes blinking sleepily.

"Oops, sorry Naruto-kun, opened the wrong apartment door"

Naruto laughed silently, "you may as well come in, Hideyoshi, you can have the couch"

The man identified as Hideyoshi wasted no time and quickly walked in, closed the door, and collapsed on the couch already half asleep. Naruto grabbed the throw blanket and covered him with it, 'I'll ask him tomorrow'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up, his stomach knowing before anything else, that there was food being cooked, he turned over, he did not, **really** did not want to go back to the academy, maybe Yoshi would be nice enough to go for him today…

"Up, up, up Naruto-kun, your burning daylight"

On the other hand…he groaned, and got up heading towards the small kitchen, "this is a waste of time" Hideyoshi glanced at him, "eating breakfast? You don't have to, you know"

Naruto blinked his mind quickly catching up that while he was lost in thought, Yoshi had offered breakfast, "No, not that" he sat down and took a bite to prove it, "going to the academy is a waste of my time"

Hideyoshi nodded, "oh…the academy…" he paused, "I have no idea what you're talking about, you're in the academy?"

"Yeah, for a mission, I say we just question all the teachers"

"Ok, so for a moment let's pretend that I know what your talking about…a mission that has something to do with the instructors…sooo you want to just question them all…doesn't that defeat the whole…undercover thing?"

Naruto just scowled, so what, he wasn't a morning person. Hideyoshi smiled, "I'll make you some lunch then, and later today you can tell me what you can about this mission"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Iruka"

Iruka glanced up from the papers he was grading, "what is it Naruto?"

"If I needed to switch classes, could you make that happen?"

Iruka put down his pen, "I suppose I could, but usually there's a reason, to transfer you without one would be suspicious" he paused briefly, "is this for your mission?"

Naruto nodded his head and Iruka sighed nodding his as well, "give me some time, I'll do what I can, I'll let you know two days from now, is that ok?"

Naruto nodded, "it's better than what I had hoped, thank you"

Iruka smiled, "no problem, which class did you need to transfer to?"

"Kiyos' class"

"Alright" Iruka picked his pen up and made a quick note, "like I said two days"

Naruto nodded and moved to sit in his seat and wait for Hinata and class to start.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're going to switch classes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked munching on a rice ball a little sadly,

Naruto nodded, "maybe, Iruka's going to see what he can do about switching me, but we have to get Hokage-sama's approval."

"If you catch her quickly, maybe you can switch back to Iruka-senseis' class"

Naruto smiled softly at her, "I doubt it'll be that easy Hinata, we're not even sure it's her, it could be a coincidence"

"But you don't think so"

Naruto shook his head, "that's why I want you to be careful, they were after you once, they could be after you again"

"And that's why Naruto-kun should stay in Iruka-senseis' class with me, just in case"

"We'll see, if nothing else, perhaps we can get a hold of the other three possible suspects" Naruto paused, lost in thought, while Hinata grabbed another one of his rice balls.

Naruto nodded, "I'll need to speak to Hokage-sama"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Remember voting ends next chapter, which will be out no later than Tues.

Next chapter Naruto runs into some of Danzou root. Also I'm still taking ideas for story titles. One last note, for those reading Insane, the next chapter is also in the works.


	4. AN: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Ok, quick note, I have NOT given up on this story, I was in a motorcycle accident and just got home form the hospital about a week and some days ago, but I was drugged up on pain meds. (still am actually, just a smaller dose now) anyway…oh so I can either post the what I have of the chapter or you can wait another week,. Meaning next Sunday, for a longer chapter, it's up to you, let me know, you have 'til Tues to decide.

Also sorry about the wait, and any misspellings, I'm still not all here (I've made so many corrections on this small note, it's just sad) Sorry again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…I know, it's a very sad thought, but perhaps for the best…who knows what I'd do to it -evil grin-**

**Warnings: Violence, sexual themes, blah blah blah, those who have read my stories before should have an idea, and those who haven't…well, have fun learning what I'm like ^ ^**

**Ok so before you all kill me –eyes readers nervously- I've been super busy since classes have started (what was I think taking 21 hours and working T.T), but I finally did it! I got the chapter out! Hurray!!**

**Ok so Het has won the vote, so with that, any ideas of who you want with Naruto? I'm willing to do a threesome with him, since that's what it was going to be, but no harems.**

**I also wanted to thank those who have either reviewed, emailed, or pmed me: dragoon-zerox, ruuei, and vamp…and, of course, all those that voted on the poll and those that added this story either as a favorite or put it on alert (I was so happy!)**

**Summary: **Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire, Danzou has his group of Ne or roots, so to battle the 'supposedly' disbanded group, Sarutobi made his own named Kuroi Mizu or black water, what better way to fight a nonexistent opponent than with your own nonexistent group.

* * *

"Hokage-sama" greeted Naruto has he slipped in through the window, just as another person came through the door, they both paused looking at each other before nodding and turned to face Sarutobi.

Sarutobi smiled lightly, "hello Naruto, Zeshin" he paused as he light his pipe, "you can take your mask off Zeshin, Naruto does, after all, already know you"

Zeshin nodded, taking his mask off and attaching it to his side, Naruto leaned against the wall looking out the window allowing Zeshin to talk first,

"Hokage-sama, it's seems that Danzou's getting ready to make a move, myself and Nori apprehended one of his little rats. As much as I hate to say it, he trains them well; the only thing we could get was that he has his eyes set on Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto snapped his head to look at Zeshin, a growl coming from his lips; it was only Sarutobi's hand motion to him that kept him silent.

Zeshin cast a quick glance at Naruto, "We believe that Danzou is going after her as she's supposed to be the weakest one of the clan, I am sorry that we couldn't get any more information, Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi rubbed his eyes, sighing, "We'll need to alert Hiashi" he glanced at Naruto, "what did you need, Naruto?"

"Mizuki gave me four possible suspects, one of which is a teacher, I had thought to transfer into her class, but now I believe that I'd rather stay with Hinata"

Sarutobi leaned forward, "I see, but if one of the suspects is an instructor, than perhaps you should transfer classes, after all Kazuo is still assigned to the class"

Naruto frowned, "I know that he'll look after her, but allowing me to stay close to her could also be advantageous to us as well, you once told me that after the sealing Danzou wanted to take me and train me to be a weapon. He's a very cautious person, however, I don't think even he could resist trying to get Hinata and I, I stay close to Hinata, and Danzou just may have one of his little soldiers contact us."

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, I see your point, and the easiest way to get to the two of you would be at the academy" There was silence for a few moments, "very well, we'll do it your way and see what crawls out from the hole in the wall, anything else?"

Zeshin shook his head,

"I do have one last request, Hokage-sama" Naruto replied

"Yes"

"May I tell Hinata?"

"Is there any specific reason why?"

"So that she's more cautious" Naruto paused, "I feel like a little kid about to tell on his sibling" he murmured, Sarutobi looked amused, "And if I promise that you won't get in trouble?" Naruto sighed, "Can you promise not to tell her father instead?"

"That depends"

"The other day Hinata talked her guard into meeting her somewhere else instead of picking her up at school, I was there and walked with her, but still…as a student I can't do much if I want to keep my cover"

Sarutobi creased his forehead in thought, "Very well, let Hinata know, I won't tell her father this time, make sure she knows not to do it again"

Naruto nodded

"Good, the two of you are dismissed"

* * *

**AN:** ok I know, it's really really short, but it's more of a 'here I am, I'm not dead', so yeah…be happy -.- if you want to know why it's been forever, read the note on top


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, yes I'm still alive, now before you all decide to lynch me for not updating, first let me apologize; school and work has been very hectic for me, on top of all of that my older brother passed away and I had zero drive/energy to do anything.

I owe a lot to my professor, friends, co-workers, and supervisors for being so understanding and giving me all the help they could. With that said I hope that you all will be just as understanding. I'll replace this note with the next chapter after it's finished, but just know that it would be tomorrow or even this week, thank you for your patience and understanding.

Sufinkusu


End file.
